Home delivery of food is becoming more common as the process becomes more efficient and costs go down. Delivery boxes may alternatively need to keep the food hot or cold enough to, for example, prevent bacterial growth, prevent melting or congealing of the food, or simply maintain the edibility, texture, and flavor of the food. Another consideration for the type of box to use is its impact on the environment, as it relates to the reusability and recyclability of the boxes. Polystyrene foam boxes are prevalent in the food-delivery industry because of their low cost, but they are not commonly recycled. Thus, they take up a disproportionate volume of landfill space.